Misteri kolor Leeteuk yang hilang
by Yecharmin
Summary: gak bisa buat summary. baca aja


**Tittle: Misteri Kolor Leeteuk Yang Hilang **

**Genre: Comedy, Friendship!**

**Cast: All member Suju and Exo**

**Fb: Edna Nurita Apulina**

**Twitter: wannabe_magnae**

Happy Reading ^^

"Aish! Dimana Kolorku? baru ditinggal 5 menit kok udah ngileng?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil berkacak pinggang di depan kasurnya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kangin dari depan pintu kamar.

"Kangin-a! Yogi!" Panggil Leeteuk

"Waeyo?" tanya Kangin masuk kedalam kamar

"Kau melihat Kolorku? tadi aku meletakkannya disini" Ucap Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur

"Mwo? Molla" Ucap Kangin mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Ya sudah. kau boleh keluar"ucap Leeteuk.

Kangin pun Keluar dari kamar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgghh" Teriak Leeteuk dari dalam kamarnya

Semua member Suju pun langsug datang berbondong-bondong datang ke kamar Leeteuk, kecuali Henry dan Siwon. Kenapa? Karna Henry Sudah tahu lebih dulu siapa yang mengambil kolor milik Leeteuk. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang empuk kesayangannya

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Yesung Panik

"Yak! Kalian jujur! Siapa yang berani mencuri Kolorku heoh?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada emosi

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung! Dan yang pasti bukan Aku yang mengambilnya" Ucap Zhoumi

"Bukan aku hyung! Aku Dan Yesung Hyung Baru Pulang Dari Market!" Bantah Ryeowook

"Ne Hyung! Yesung dan Ryeowook Baru pulang dari Market! Sedangkan aku dan Eunhyuk baru selesai olahraga pagi" Tambah Donghae

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa dimana kau meletakkannya?" Tanya sungmin

"Ani! Aku ingat! Aku meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur! Atau jangan-jangan Kau yang mengambilnya?" Ucap Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun

"Yak Hyung! Kau menuduhku?" Kyuhyun Tak terima atas perkataan Leeteuk tadi

"Kau kan suka menjahili orang! Mungkin saja kau mengambil Kolor ku" Ucap Leeteuk mempoutkan bibirnya

"begini hyung, memang benar Kalau kyuhyun merupakan si evil maknae, tapi Belum tentu dia yang mengambilnya kan?" Hankyung membela Kyuhyun

"jadi ceritanya kau membela Kyuhyun heoh?" Kesabaran Leeteuk mulai terkuras

"hyung! Hankyung berbicara seperti itu bukan berarti dia membela kyuhyun!" Heechul membela Hankyung yang ada di sebelahnya

"Jadi siapa yang mengambilnya?"

"Mollayeo" ucap semua member serentak kecuali Leeteuk

"Ryeowook-a! Yori Haja!" Ajak Hankyung

"Ne! Kajja hyung" balas ryeowook lalu meninggalkan member lainnya dan pergi ke dapur dengan hankyung

Di dapur...

"hyung.. sebentar.." ucap ryeowook

"wae?" tanya hankyung

"aku mau nge tweet" balas ryeowook sembari merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan Android Second yang baru dibelinya

** ryeong9** Aiiiissshhh! si Emak Pagi-pagi udah buat keributan! _06:10 via Android SmartPhoneSecond_

Tweet Ryeowook itu pun langsung mendapat respond dari member lainnya yang kebetulan juga sedang mengecek Twitter

** shfly3424** RT ** ryeong9** Aiiiissshhh! si Emak Pagi-pagi udah buat keributan! _06:15 via Blackberry SmartPhone_

** GaemGyu** Sakit kuping gue denger suara tuh orang RT ryeong9 Aiiiissshhh! si Emak Pagi-pagi udah buat keributan! _06:15 via SonyAbalabal_

** realhangeng** Siapa sih yang berani nyari gasa-gara ama emak? RT ryeong9 Aiiiissshhh! si Emak Pagi-pagi udah buat keributan! _06:19 via nyakGoogle_

"Hyung! Kenapa jadi online sih? Katanya mau masak? Palli! Aku sudah lapar!" Tiba-tiba Henry masuk Ke dapur dan protes Kepada hyungnya

"Siapa Yang online Henry?" elak Ryeowook

"Kalian berdua! Aku dari tadi memang membuka Twitter! Dan aku melihat tweet ini" Henry mempoutkan Bibirnya

"Sabar henry ya" Ucap Hankyung Lalu mulai memasak

"Hyung.. Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Beijing Fried Rice" Balas hankyung

"Perasaan kan Nasi Goreng Itu makanan Indonesia kan?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Emang bener. Siapa bilang makanan China?" balasnya sembari memotong Bawang merahnya.

"tadi kau sendiri yang bilang... Beijing Fried Rice" Ryeowook tak mau kalah

"Yang ngoomong Tadi siapa?" tanya hankyung

"Kau hyung"

"Mulut siapa yang ngomong?" tanya hankyung lagi

"mulutmu" jawab ryeowook

"Yang ngomong ngomong gue kok lo yang sewot? Nyokap ama Bokap gue aja ga marah!" Cetus hankyung

** henrylau89** Pagi ini Terjadi kekacauan di dorm -_- _06:30 via KolorTeuk_

** HeeZZinPang** Dia membuatku pusing :3 _06:33 via namjaYeppo_

** Zhoumi_419** Laper -_- _06:34 via Satelit_

** henrylau89** Sama RT ** Zhoumi_419**: laper -_- _06:36 via kolorTeuk_

** HeeZZinPPang** Kan Hankyung sama Ryeowook udah masak RT ** henrylau89**: Sama RT** Zhoumi_419** laper -_- _06:40 via namjaYeppo_

** henrylau89 **mereka ngobrol Hyung! Bukan masak! RT ** HeeZZinPang**: Kan Hankyung sama Ryeowook udah masak RT ** henrylau89**: Sama RT ** Zhoumi_419** laper -_- _06:42 via KolorTeuk_

Membaca Tweet Henry tersebut, Heechul sang Hyung langsung mengirim Tweet ke Hankyung dan Ryeowook

** HeeZZinPang ryeong9 realhangeng** Tolong cepatlah memasak! Aku sudah lapar 8) _06:49 via namjaYeppo_

"Hyung! Heechul Hyung mengirim Tweet padaku" Seru ryeowook Melihati ponselnya

"Sepertinya ada tweet masuk ke Ponselku" ucap hankyung sambil mengoseng-oseng nasgor buatannya

"Itu pasti heechul hyung. Biar aku ambilkan ponselmu"

"Dari mana kau tahu Kim Ryeowook?" tanya hankyung

"Dia juga menulis akun tweetmu disini hyung!"

** ryeong9** Sebentar lagi sudah siap RT ** HeeZZinPang: ryeong9 realhangeng** Tolong cepatlah memasak! Aku sudah lapar 8) _06:54 via Android SmartPhoneSecond_

** shfly3424** Kalian masak apa? RT ** ryeong9:** Sebentar lagi sudah siap RT ** HeeZZinPang: ryeong9 realhangeng** Tolong cepatlah memasak! Aku sudah lapar 8) _06:56 via Blackberry SmartPhone_

** ryeong9** Secret Hyung.. keke~~ RT ** shfly3424**: Kalian masak apa? _06:57_ _via Android SmartPhoneSecond_

"Selesai!" ucap Hankyung yang sudah selesai menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan

"Wah.. Hhhmmmm... Aromanya hyung.." ucap Ryeowook mencium aroma nasgor buatan hakyung

"Kemarikan ponselku Ryeowook-a"

"Ini hyung" Ryeowook mengembalikan ponsel Hankyung

** realhangeng** Waktunya makan! _07:03 via nyakGoogle_

** ryeong9** Breakfast with... Nasi Goreng! Ala Chef Ryeowook dan Chef Hankyung _07:04_ _via Android SmartPhoneSecond_

** realhangeng **Gue Masak Sendirian! Lo cuma liatin doang! RT** ryeong9** Breakfast with... Nasi Goreng! Ala Chef Ryeowook dan Chef Hankyung _07:07 via nyakGoogle_

"Ya! Apa kalian semua tidak lapar heoh?" teriak Hankyung dari dapur

"Aku lapar!" Balas Sungmin dengan suara yang tak kalah besarnya dari hankyung

Semua member langsung datang ke meja makan dan mengambil jatah masing-masing

"Sebentar.. sepertinya ada yang kurang" ucap hankyung memandangi sekelilingnya

"Apanya yang kurang?" tanya Heechul

"Leeteuk Hyung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun Kemana?" Tanya hankyung

"ah.. aku lupa. Siwon masih tidur hyung! Biar ku bangunkan. Sekalian aku memanggil Leeteuk hyung" jawab Ryeowook

Leeteuk Room

'ttok.. ttok.. ttok.. ttok' Ryeowook mengetuk pintu

"Diam disono ato gue tembak lo?" Ucap Leeteuk membawa senjata(?) ditangannya

"Ehhh.. Hyung! Gue salah apa ama lo? Tttu.. turunin senjata lo hyung!" Ryeowook mulai panik

"Eh.. Gue kurain si maling. Mau ngapain lo kemari wook?"

"Mau manggil lo lah hyung.. Tinggal lo sendiri yang ga ada di ruang makan.. Masa gara" lo semua gak makan? Yang bener aje!"

"Udah kalian makan aja dulu! Aku gak selera makan!" Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada tinggi

"Ayolah hyung!" Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menarik tangan sang leader

"Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Leeteuk dengan suara keras sambil menghentakkan tangan Ryeowook.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Yesung pun langsung menuju ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Ryeowook Menangis sambil memegang tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat perbuatan leeteuk tadi

"Ryeowook-a! Gwecaha?" Tanya Yesung segera mengampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menangis

"Hyuuuung.." Ryeowook lasung berhambur(?) ke pelukan Yesung

"Uljima.." ucap Yesung menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Ryeowook sembari mengapus air mata namja itu.

Tak lama, member lainnya pun tiba di TKP(?)

"Hey! What happend?" Tanya kibum dengan keponya *dihajar snowers

"Udah deh kibum! Gak usah pake bahasa jawa! Kagak ngerti gue!" Ucap Heechul dengan wajah datar

"Emang kapan gue pake bahasa jawa hyung?" Tanya kibum mengerutkan dahinya

"Tadi!" Balas Heechul ngotot

"Udah salah ngotot lagi" Bisik kibum

"Ape lo kate" Ucap Heechul meninggikan nadanya

"sst! usah! Gak usah nambah masalah deh!" ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan HeeBum yang sedang bertengkar

"Diam lo kuda!" Bentak HeeBum Secara bersamaan

"Ya kalian juga diem!" EunHae membela Siwon

"Udah! Udah! Jangan ribut! bener kata siwon! pusing gue ngeliat lo berantem! mau pecah keepala otak gue ngedenger suara lo!" tegas hangeng.

Sedangkan Henry masih asik dengan ponsel yang di pegangnya.

** henrylau89** Kasian gue liat Ryeowook hyung abis kena marah sama eomma _07.30 via kolorTeuk_

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kita to the point! Leeteuk hyung! kau mau makan atau tidak heoh?" Ucap Zhoumi membernikan diri untuk abgkat bicara

"Gue gak mau makan sebelum kolor gue ketemu!" balas Leeteuk

"Kalau begitu, hyungdeul! kajja kita makan! Aku sudah lapar" Ucap zhoumi

#skip

"Hah.. kenyangnya" Ucap semua member

"Enak tidak hyung?" Tanya Hangeng pada Heechul

"Nomu Mashita chagi" ucap Heechul dengan manjanya

"Aku ke kamar dulu ne? ada hal yang belum ku selesaikan" ucap hyuk meninggalkan semua member di ruang tamu.

"Chagi.. tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya yesung memegang tangan wook

"hmm.. lumayan hyung.. tapi sakitnya mengurang saat kau menyentuhku tadi" Balas Ryeowook tersenyum kearah yesung

"Kau ini! pandai merayukyu" ucap yesung

"hey! kalian jangan sok romantis didepanku! Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari kalian bersama hankyung!" ujar heechul

"Hyuuuukkk!" Panggil donghae

"Ne! Ada apa chagi?" teriak hyuk dari dalam kamar

"Yogi! Jangan mau kalah dengan YeWook hyung! Kita pasti bisa lebih mesra lagi!" balas donghae

"Tunggu! video yadongnya tinggal 3 menit lagi!" Balas hyuk

"Lee HyukJae! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menonton video yadong heoh?" Ucap donghae kesal

"Kalian semua iri ne?" Ucap yesung dengan santainya

"Jelasss!" Balas Heechul dan donghae secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan member lainnya asik memainkan twetter nya

** ShinsFriends** Hari ini kepalaku mau pecah 08.02 via _Nokiabalabal_

** Henrylau89** iya hyung RT ** ShinsFriends**: Hari ini kepalaku mau pecah_ 08.03 via kolorTeuk_

** Siwon407** Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? #PrayforkolorLeeteuk _08.09 via Coffexpress_

** Mimi_Zhou** Molla hyung! RT** Siwon407**: Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor?#PrayforkolorLeeteuk _08.04 via Satelit_

** Special1004 **Kalo gue tau juga gue gak bakal nanya ke lo lo pada tadi RT:** Siwon407** Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? #PrayforkolorLeeteuk _08.04 via Hp pinjaman_

"Hyung.. ambilkan ponselku.." ucap ryeowook dengan wajah memelas

"Ini" Ucap yesung menyodorkan ponsel milik chagi nya

Chu~~

"gomawo hyung" ucap wook memberi kecupan di pipi yesung

"sok romantis" gumam donghae

"Lihatlah donghae! Dia cemburu" yesung terkekeh pelan

Ryeowook mengecek timeline twitter miliknya

'Ckckck' ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya

"Waeyo? tanya yesung penasaran

"Ya! Kenapa Kolor Teuki hyung jadi trending topik sih?" Ujar wook

"MWO?" Semua member membulatkan matanya

"Yang benar saja" Sungmin tidak percaya

Sungmin pun mengecek Timeline Twitter miliknya

** ShinsFriends** Hari ini kepalaku mau pecah _08.02 via_ _Nokiabalabal_

** Henrylau89** iya hyung RT ** ShinsFriends**: Hari ini kepalaku mau pecah_ 08.03 via kolorTeuk_

** Siwon407** Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? _#PrayforkolorLeeteuk_ _08.09 via Coffexpress_

** Zhoumi_419** Molla hyung! RT** Siwon407**: Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk** _08.04 via Satelit_

** Special1004 **Kalo gue tau juga gue gak bakal nanya ke lo lo pada tadi RT:** Siwon407** Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk** _08.04 via Hp pinjaman_

** wannabe_magnae** Ish! oppa benar! siapa yang berani mengambil kolor milik** Special1004** ? RT** Siwon407**: Siapa sih yang berani ngambil itu kolor? **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk** _08.15 via Dorm Suju_

"iya bener! Eh! Si eomma juga ada nge tweet nih!" Sungmin semangat

"iya!" Donghae percaya

.

Sedangkan Dikamar Leeteuk...

.

"hyung! sudahlah! hanya karena kolor kau jadi begini?" ujar kangin membujuk Leeteuk

"..." Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan ponselnya

"Hyung.." Kangin mengguncang2 tubuh kangin

"DIAMLAH KIM YOUNG WOON!" Leeteuk membertak kangin

Kangin pun menangis.

"Kau tega hyung" Kangin meninggalkan Leteuk

"eehhh... lu mau kemane?" Tanya Leeteuk pada kangin

"Gue sebel sama lo hyung!"

"Emang salah gue apaan kangin?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan santainya

"Masih belom nyadar lo ya? Lu cari tao sendiri!" Bentak Kangin

"Tao gak perlu di cari Kim Young Woon! Dia itu di Dorm Exo! Yang perlu dicari kolor gue! Babo amet sih lo?" Ucap Leeteuk membuat telinga Kangin memerah

"Au Ah gelap!" Kangin menuju ke tempat kedua(?) nya yaitu Ruang tengah. sedangkan Leeteuk bergumam sendiri dengan tampang babonya didalam kamar

"Gelap? Tuh anak katarak ape buta ye? jelas jelas terang gini malah dibilang gelap! Anak siape sih dia? Perasaan bapaknya gak se babo itu?" *ditabok bapak kangin

"Kolorku! Kau dimana? apa perlu aku memanggil Ayu Tingting kemari hanya untuk mencarimu sambil ngamen di dorm? yang bener aje! Come back to me kolor! Kolor you are the one And my endless love" Ucap Leeteuk merengek rengek yang buat author mau ngelempar muka teuk yang jelek itu *digampar Angels

.

.

.

Sedanghan di ruang tamu...

"Hahaha! Hey hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat kearah Kangin yang baru tiba

"Gue kena gegana badai kyu" ucap kangin terus menatap lantai

"Gegana badai? Maksudmu teman temanmiu banyak yang menjadi pasukan gegana ya?" tanya Heechul

"Bukan hyung! Gegana itu singkatan dari GElisah GAlau meraNA.." jelas kangin singkat

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Shindong ngakak dan guling2 di atas sofa, alhasil sofa itu patah dan menimpa wook yang berposisi tengkurap tepat dibawah sofa

'Bruukk'

"Awwww! Hyung! Singgirkan tubuhmu yang besar ini!" Ucap wook menahan rasa sakit karena Shindong tepat berada diatasnya

"hahahahahhaahahahahaha" kelakuan Shindong dan hyuk mengundang gelak tawa dari Semua member suju yang berada di ruang tengah itu. Shindong pun ikut tertawa dan belum merubah posisinya yang terletak(?) diatas wook

"Hyung ku mohon menyinggirlah! lama lama badanku yang kurus ini menjadi gepeng!"ujar wook

Shindong masih saja belum merubah posisinya dari atas badan wook.

"Yesung hyung! Help me please! Chuli hyung! Help! Kibum! Hey all! Help me please!" Ujar Wook meronta ronta dibawah Tubuh Shindong

"Hahahahahaha.. Aku heran dengan para namja yang bermarga Kim di Super Junior! Mereka suka sekali berbahasa jawa.. hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" ucap heechul ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya

Tiba tiba Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar kata kata yang barusan diucapkan Heechul tadi. Diapun langsung merespon perkataan Heechul tadi.

"Memangnya margamu apa Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah datarnya

_Hening_

"Kim" Ucap Heechul cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dasar aneh! Hey Big Head! dimana Wook? aku mau bicara padanya!" Ujar teuk

"Aku disini hyung! Dibawah Shindong hyung!" Ucap ryeowook berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya

"Hey Shin Dong Hee! Singgirkan tubuhmu dari atas Ryeowook! Kau mau menggilingnya heoh?" ucap Leeteuk berkacak pinggang.

Shindong pun mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh wook.

"Kangin-a waeyo?" tanya teuk menoleh kearah kangin

"Kau masih belum sadar juga ya hyung?" tanya kangin menatap Teuk dengan tatapan kesal

"Awww.. Pinggangku encok nih gara gara shindong hyung!" ujar wook memegangi pinggangnya yang tersa sakit

"Wook-a! hyung mau bicara denganmu dikamar!" ucap Leeteuk serius menatap ryeowook

"mau bicara apa hyung?" tanya ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya

"sudahlah! ikuti saja aku!" perintah Leeteuk

kamar leeteuk

"Wae hyung? Tanya Wook dengan wajah keponya

"hari ini kan kita tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana kalau kita ke dorm exo? jangan jangan kolorku sama si Tao?" ucap Leeteuk dengan tampang babonya

"Hah? Tao nyolong kolor lu? yang bener aje?" Ryeowook tak percaya

"Iye tadi kangin bilang 'li cari Tao aja sendiri!' berarti kolor gue sama Tao kan?"

"Mungkin Aje sih.. tapi hyung, kau yakin hah? Kurasa kolormu tidak bersama Tao! Kan dari tadi padi dia belum ada mampir kemari?" Ryeowook belum percaya

"Sudahlah! Jangan membantah! ikuti saja apa keinginanku.. Ohya! kau sudah mencuci belum? Atau jangan jangan kolorku ditempat cucian?" tanya teuk

"Aku belum nyuci hyung.. detergen habis.. listrik mahal.. air mahal.. semua serba mahal" jelas ryeowook

"Lu jadi artis hitung hitung amet wook! keliatan banget kerenya" Cibir Leeteuk

"Ape lo bilang hyung? ulangin?!" Perintah Ryeowook

"Kim Ryeowook Artis KERE!" Ulang leeteuk

"Jangan harap gue mau ngebantu lo nyari kolor keramat lo itu ye?!" tegas ryeowook

Sedangkan di tempat lain, yaitu dorm exo, para Honbae Suju itu terlihat ngakak membaca timeline di twitter mereka. kenapa? Pasti sudah tahu karena kolor teuk menjadi trending topik di twitter.

"hahaha.. Suho hyung! Leeteuk nim kehilangan kolornya.. hahaha" ujar DO pada Suho

"Serius deh kalo gini gue lebih mau jadi kolor ketimbang artis! Masa kolor bisa jadi treending topic sih?" ujar chen yang langsung di iyakan oleh Xiumin yang berada disebelahnya

** Exo_Kyungsoo Special1004** Hyung, kuharap Kolormu segera ditemukan **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk**_ 09.00 via Emak Gue_

** Exo_aLAY **RT emak ** Exo_Kyungsoo: Special1004 **Hyung, kuharap Kolormu segera ditemukan#PrayforkolorLeeteuk _09.02 via Jalan setapak_

** galaxy_panpan** Semoga ketemu ** Special1004** nim **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk** _09.03 via_ _galaxy_

** Byun_bekyun** RT ** WYF_BinKris** Semoga ketemu ** Special1004** nim **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk **_09.05 via tutuppanci_

** Luluhankece_** Om itu kolor keren banget bisa jadi trending topik di twitter. semoga cepet ketemu ye? **#PrayforkolorLeeteuk** _09.07 via mimpi yang sempurna_

"Xiumin!" Panggil Chen pada Xiumin

"Ape?" tanya Xiumin cuek

"Mereka ngapain tuh?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Lu Cari Tao aja sendiri!" ujar Xiumin

"Itu Tao" ucap Chen dengan polosnya menunjuk kearah Tao yang sedang nyantai di ketek Kris

"Apaan?" tanya tao dengan tampang sangarnya

"enggak ada" Chen menggeleng keras

"Eh .. hyung.. mau gue buatin twitter gak?" tawar Chen

"Enggak usah. Lagian gue juga punya" Xiumin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya

"Yaudah kalo gak mau"balas Chen

Kini para member Exo pun aktif dengan twitter masing masing

Kembali Ke dorm suju

"Baby! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung masuk kedalam kamar memergoki Ryeowook yang sedang berpakaiian

"Eh hyung! Keluar gih! Malu tau!" ucap Ryeowook meyilangkan tangannya menutupi dadanya.

"Lu kan namja. Gue juga namja! Ngapain takut?"

"Iye juge ye?" Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal

"Mau kemana beb?" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wook

"Ke dorm Exo hyung.. Leeteuk hyung ngajakin tadi. Katanya mau nanya kolor ke Tao" ujar wook singkat

"Aku ikut ne?" tanya Yesung

"Terserahmu lah hyung, Tapi kumohon lepaskan pelukanmu.. Aku mau pakai baju!"

"Wook! Cepet dong!" Leeteuk udah mulai balik kayak emak2 bunting siap ngelahirin.

"Iya hyung bentar!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya

Tak lama keluarlah YeWook dari dalam kamar layaknya sepasang pengantin yang berjalan di atas altar *abaikan*

-hening-

Para member suju memperhatikan langkah YeWook dengan mulut yang menganga, air liur yang berjatuhan, air mata yang berlinang, hidung kembang kempis, dan wajah yang berseri seri *Lebayyyyy*

"Hyung! Gue ikut ye?" yesung memecahkan keheningan

"Terserah" ucap Teuk cuek

"kalo Yesung hyung ikut aku juga" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalo Syuhyun ikut aku juga ikut" Sungmin angkat bicara

"KyuMin YeWook ikut? EunHae juga!" ucap EunHae secara bersamaan

"Kangin lo ikut kagak?" tawar Leeteuk

"Satu kata! GAK" ucap kangin pergi meninggalkan Semua member dan pergi ke kamarnya

"ada yang mau ikut lagi gak?" tawar leeteuk

"Enggak: jawab HanChul SiBum ZhouRy secra bersamaan

"Wook! Cepet dong!" Leeteuk udah mulai balik kayak emak2 bunting siap ngelahirin.

"Iya hyung bentar!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya

Tak lama keluarlah YeWook dari dalam kamar layaknya sepasang pengantin yang berjalan di atas altar *abaikan*

-hening-

Para member suju memperhatikan langkah YeWook dengan mulut yang menganga, air liur yang berjatuhan, air mata yang berlinang, hidung kembang kempis, dan wajah yang berseri seri *Lebayyyyy*

"Hyung! Gue ikut ye?" yesung memecahkan keheningan

"tererah" ucap teuk cuek

"kalo yesung hyung ikut aku juga" ucap kyuhyun

"Kalo kyuhyun ikut aku juga ikut" sungmin angkat bicara

"KyuMin YeWook ikut? EunHae juga!" ucap eunhae secara bersamaan

"Kangin lo ikut kagak?" tawar leeteuk

"satu kata! GAK" ucap kangin pergi meninggalkan Semua member dan pergi ke kamarnya

"ada yang mau ikut lagi gak?" tawar leeteuk

"Enggak" jawab hanchul sibum zhoury secra bersamaan

Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya dari luar dorm menuju tempat parkiran.

"hey kalian! nanti kalian yang bayar uang minyak!" ucap Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah YeWook yang sedang mesra mesraan.

"Dan kalian KyuMin! Kalian berdua yang bayar uang tol" Leeteuk menunjuk KyuMin yang sedang bercanda ria, colek colekan, cubit cubitan, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Sedangkan kalian? EunHae? Kalian Harus membayar ongkos KyuMin YeWook. Atau Kalau tidak.." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa hyung?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"Kalian tidak usah ikut!" ucap Leeteuk enteng

"Mwoya? Kalau gitu kami lebih beik bawa mobil masing masing hyung. daripada harus bayar. Kau tahu hyung? kau adalah LEADER PALING PELIT YAN PERNAH KU KENAL" ucap sungmin geram.

"Coba saja kau melakukan itu hyung! Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan di lakukan yesung hyung padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin

"Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan yesung? Menyuruh KKoming dan Mello menyelinap masuk ke kamarku? lalu mengencingiku lagi? hahahahahaha" ucap leeteuk tertawa lepas

Yesung menatap Leeteuk tajam, Membuat wajahnya yang imut menjadi seram. KyuMin, Eunhae, dan Ryeowook hanya terdiam saat melihat cara yesung menatap leeteuk

"Tertawalah sepuasmu hyung! Kau sendiri yang mendaftarkan namamu kedalam daftar orang yang akan ku hajar" ucap yesung dingin. Tetapi matanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan memakan Leeteuk Bulat-bulat.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah yesung. Sesaat kemudian dia langsung menghentikan tawanya. Raut wajahnya memucat melihat yesung yang menatapnya layaknya seekor harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsanya

"Eh.. Sorry sung.. sorry.. ampun. maapin gue.. ampun.." sang leader tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Hyung. Lebaran masih lama" ucap eunhyuk dengan wajah polos

"Apa jangan jangan tahun lalu kau belum lebaran ya?" ucap donghae sama polosnya seperti eunhyuk

"Sekarang begini saja hyung. kau masih menyuruh kami untuk membayar ongkos atau bagaimana hah?" Tantang ryeowook

"bba baiklah. Kalian gratis kok. tapi ingat! ini terpaksa" ucap Leeteuk lemah

Triple Couple pun masuk kedalam mobil Van mewah milik Leeteuk. karena tidak muat, terpaksa Kyuhyun di pangku oleh sungmin, eunhyuk dipangku donghae, dan ryeowook dipangku Yesung. udah kalian gak usah bayangin. pasti aneh

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Dorm EXO, yang terdengar hanyalah keluhan dari semua member suju.

"Kyu.. badanmu berat sekali.. kau makan apa sih?" ucap sungmin merem melek

"Aish Hyuk-ah! Pahaku rasanya mau patah! Eomma! Sepertinya begitu turun dari mobil aku langsung di gotong" Donghae mengendus ngendus layaknya banteng.

"Aiss.. Chagi! besok besok kalau makan jangan banyak2! kau tahu? badanmu semakin berat saja!" keluh Yesung

"Biar begitu kau tetap cinta kan hyung?" Ryeowook menggoda yesung.

Yesung langsung member erat pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ryeowook

"Hyung! aku keberatan!" Kyuhyun tak terima dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi

"Memang badanmu berat Kyuhyun-ah" ucap sungmin

"maksudku aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanmu! Aku ini ringan! badanku juga kurus" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan yang dilaukan eunhae?

Eunyuk mundur kebelakang, duduk TEPAT diatas 'adik' donghae. Donghae pun sedikit mengerang nikmat

"sshh.. hyuk-ah" ucap donghae

"Biar kau meupakan rasa pegalmu itu sayang" Goda hyuk

KyuMin YeWook dan EunHae masih asyk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Leeteuk? Dia masih saja terfikir kemana hilangnya Kolor miliknya. Apakah benar bersama Tao? Atau masih berada di Dorm?

'Kalau misalnya kolor gue ketemu di dorm exo, gue janji gak bakalan pelit pelit lagi. Tapi kalo misalnya itu kolor ada di dorm, gue bakalan masak ramen 1 mangkok terus gue bagiin ke semua penghuni dorm. Pastinya sebelum itu gue harus ngehajar siapa yang berani ngambil kolor keramat gue' gumam Leeteuk dalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam meskipun itu semua di ucapkannya karena merasa terpaksa.

Tak Lama Kemudian, sampailah mereka di dorm EXO, tempat yang mereka tuju

Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, donghae, sungmin, ryeowook dan kyuhyun turun dari mobil, berjalan ke arah pintu dorm EXO yang tertutup rapat

"Syupeo junio Leader Leeteuk imnida" Balas Leeteuk

"Tunggu hyung.. bial thehun bukain pintunya.. aduh.. Kuncinya dimana yah? Eomma! Kunci dimana? ada Leeteuk hyung dilual.." ucap sehun bingung mencari kunci

"Oh.. Ini!" xiumin tiba2 muncul dan menyodorkan kunci pada Sehun

Sehun membukakan pintu dan...

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka, layaknya bunyi sebuah lonceng dari surga di telinga Donghae.

"Annyeonghateyo, Hyungnim ^^" sambut Sehun ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun-ah. Ya! Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne hyungnim, thilahkan mathuk(silahkan masuk)" Sehun cadel nan polos memberi jalan.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" Ryeowook sedikit mengacak puncak kepala Sehun.

"Ah, Leeteuk-nim! Yesung-nim! Donghae-nim! Ryeowook-nim! Sungmin-nim! Kyuhyun-nim! Eunhyuk-nim! EOMMA! " Teriak Chen membahana, heboh sendiri. Akibat teriakan Chen tadi, Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, seakan akan berkata 'Sepulang dari tempat ini, Kita langsung ke Dokter THT untuk memeriksa gendang telinga kita. Aku masih ragu kalau ini masih berfungsi dengan baik setelah mendengar suara makhluk itu tadi'

Dio yang merasa dipanggilpun langsung berlari keruang tamu, memastikan apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Chen tadi.

"Ah hyungnim, Ada keperluan apa kemari?" Dio langsung mengambil posisi di samping Chen.

"Aku mau mencari Tao, apa dia disini?" -Leeteuk-

"Ah, ne hyung, dia disini, perlu aku pangil?" Tawar Dio. Leeteuk pun mengangguk.

"TAO-YA! YEOGISEO!" Dio berteriak, Sontak Donghae mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Ne hyung" Terdengar suara bass tao disertai suara gemuruh kaki tao yang berlari.

"Wae? Kalian mencariku? Kalian mau minta tanda tanganku? Ouh maaf, aku sedang sibuk" Tao narsis.

"Ah, bukan Tao. Bukan itu tujuan kami kemari. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan Leeteuk hyung padamu" Jelas Sungmin dengan tampang datar.

"Tao, apa tadi pagi kau ke dorm Suju?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sedangkan di dorm Suju...**

Shindong memasuki dorm lantai 12, mencari snack yang biasanya disembunyikan Hankyung dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Hankyung tak sengaja lewat didepan kamarnya. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Pasalnya, terakhir kali ia keluar kamar, ia sudah menutup pintunya, namun, mengapa kali ini terbuka? Batin Hankyung.

'Kresek Kresek'

'Tuhan! Bunyi apa itu? Atau jangan jangan itu adalah maling yang telah merebut kolor Leeteuk hyung dari Teuk hyung? Aish! kalau dia mau nyolong kolor gue mikir juga dong? Udah tau stok kolor gue abis dipinjem Henry.. Aish!' Batin Hankyung

"Hannie, Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kmr kita?" Tanya Heechul menepuk pundak hankyung.

"Yak! Hyung! Pelankan suaramu! Kurasa orang yang mencuri Kolor milik Leeteuk hyung sedang didalam!"

"Ah jinjja? Kenapa kau tak masuk saja?"

"Kau benar hyung!" Hankyung menyadari otak babonya.

'KRIET'

"Yak! Kau! Kau mau mengambil kolorku ne? Kalau kau mau maling kolor, jangan kolorku yang kau ambil! Sudah tau persediaan kolorku sudah menipis!" Hankyung menunjuk-nunjuk bokong orang yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

"Hanni hyung! Wae geurae?" Tanya Kangin yang merasa ada keributan di kamar HanChul

"Itu! pencuri kolor Teuki hyung! aku menemukannya!" Hankyung antusias.

"Kalau begitu telfon Teuki hyung sekarang juga!" Perintah Kangin, yang langsung di laksanakan Heechul.

"Yah! Buan ahu ang eangilnya!(Yah! Bukan aku yang mengambilnya!)" Orang yang tadi sempat dituduh oleh Hankyung mengambilo kolor Leeteuk.


End file.
